wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Golf course
The golf course 'is where the first nine holes in golf in ''Wii Sports Resort are played. The course is located on Wedge Island. Another golf course is also playable in the game, made up of the original nine holes in . The golf course is divided into three areas: Golf Area A, Golf Area B and Golf Area C. "Resort" holes *'Hole 1: '''A par 4. It is very straight, with elevation staying the same throughout. It is a very simple hole. There is also a small pond near the very beginning. *'Hole 2: A par 3. The fairway funnels dowhill and slights right to the green, with the ocean to the right and a pond in the back-left. *'Hole 3:' A par 5. A beach acts as a large bunker that is sometimes reachable off the tee shot. The hole curves right at that bunker, then doglegs right again towards the hole. *'Hole 4: '''A par 3. The fairway starts at the right of the tee and curls around to the left due to the water at the beginning of the course. Using the wrong club it is easy to hit the ball into this water. *'Hole 5:' A par 5. The fairway cuts right then left at the beginning of the hole, with a large pine tree in the middle of the fairway. With enough power, one can go over the out-of-bounds area and avoid the tree and fairway movement altogether. The hole crosses water onto an island, and the green is separated into a lower and elevated half. There are multiple pin locations along this large hill. *'Hole 6:' A par 4. The fairway moves in a Z, fading right, cutting almost directly left, and then cutting right again down to the green. *'Hole 7:' A par 4. The fairway is separated into two sides. The shorter left side has mostly rough with two fairly large bunker and one small patch of grass (à la Hole 12's shortcut), while the right half is mainly fairway with many trees to block your shot at the island green. *'Hole 8:' A par 3. The green sits far downhill, and is almost surrounded by water. Any missed hit will send the ball swimming. *'Hole 9:' A par 5. The fairway goes uphill that crests at a pine tree. With the right wind, one can go over the pond that sits before the green in two strokes, but otherwise, the fairway moves down towards the water, with the green sitting past it. "Classic" holes *'Hole 10: The straightest and easiest hole in the game. It is a par 4. *'Hole 11: '''A par 3. In Frisbee Golf, if your timing is just right, it's very easy to get a hole in one on this course. *'Hole 12: This par 5 has a dogleg, but a secret area can lead to double eagles. *'Hole 13: '''This hole takes place on a cliff. It is a par 3. It's easy to get a hole in one here in Frisbee Golf, but if you throw it too hard, the only thing that saves you from getting a water hazard is actually hitting the hole. *'Hole 14: Probably the only game recorded where you can get an "eagle" without getting a hole in one. *'Hole 15: '''A stream cuts the course in two. It's not the same one as the first special hole. *'Hole 16: *'Hole 17:' *'Hole 18: '''This course is made up of five islands, with the last island being the one with the hole. Extremely hard to avoid the water hazards. "Special" holes *'Hole 19: 'A par 4. A stream cuts the course in two. Otherwise, it's not so "special" as the name suggests. *'Hole 20: 'A par 4. Rocks block the ball/Frisbee from going out of bounds. *'Hole 21: '''A par 4. The green for this course has so many slopes. In Frisbee Golf this is not a problem, but in classic golf, it's a big problem. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Pilotwings Resort Category:Golf